


Worlds Crash

by Devil_san



Series: Worlds Collaboration [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: Quando due mondi si scontrano, le loro comparse devono minimizzare i danni. O il perché Jason Todd, Artemis e Bizarro incontrarono il Comandante Alexander Waverly.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd & Alexander Waverly
Series: Worlds Collaboration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333501
Kudos: 1





	Worlds Crash

**Non possiedo la DC Comics o Operazione U.N.C.L.E.**

**Worlds Crash**

«Aspetta… è Halloween? Del '89?»

Waverly si chiese perché questo doveva succedere proprio a lui. Quella sera poi.

Era solo venuto a Stoccolma durante la settimana dedicata ai defunti per incontrare i suoi migliori agenti, Solo e Kuryakin, per discutere di che cosa avrebbe comportato, per la loro agenzia e il mondo intero, l'apertura dei confini da parte della Russia e il resto degli stati comunisti, quando mentre passeggiava per il Gamla Stan, ovvero la città vecchia di Stoccolma, gli erano crollati tra capo e collo, quasi letteralmente, tre dei più bizzarri personaggi su cui aveva mai posato il suo sguardo.

Se non fosse che in questi ultimi venti anni c'erano già stati precedenti di situazioni del genere, Waverly non era sicuro che avrebbe creduto alla loro storia di venire da un'altra dimensione relativa. Anzi, sicuramente avrebbe pensato che i tre fossero solo tre turisti americani un po' troppo attaccati ad Halloween visto come erano conciati o semplicemente che fossero tre pazzi fuggiti dal manicomio più vicino.

Con un sospiro stanco, in cui Waverly sentì tutti i suoi anni, rispose: «Sì.»

Il giovanotto, quello più normale dei tre visto che le uniche cose che davvero saltavano all'occhio su di lui fossero un casco rosso accesso, un ciuffo bianco di cappelli sulla fronte e un giubbotto antiproiettile con dipinto sopra un pipistrello rosso stilizzato, fece un sorrisetto dopo che gli rispose che non lo aiutò per nulla a tranquillizzarlo.

«Ok. Perfetto. Dobbiamo andare a Berlino.»

Leggermente sorpreso, Waverly chiese con l'aria di un inglese impossibile da perturbare: «Perché? Non dovreste voi, e i vostri amici, preoccuparvi di trovare un modo per tornare a casa?»

Il giovanotto fece un gesto con la mano incurante: «Non c'è ne bisogno. B e zio Clark erano lì con noi quando siamo stati risucchiati dal vortice spazio-temporale mentre stavamo smantellando la macchina. Saranno già sicuramente a lavoro per ripararla per riportarci a casa. Ma più importante, dobbiamo essere a Berlino prima del 9 Novembre.»

«Perché?» chiese l'unica donna del gruppo dei tre viaggiatori (terribilmente svestita che lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione), incrociando le braccia con che di infastidito. Se per via dell'atteggiamento menefreghista del suo compagno o per la situazione in generale, Waverly non ne era sicuro.

«Perché? Perché il 9 Novembre il Muro di Berlino cadrà e io ho sempre sognato di poterlo rompere un po'. E poi potrò vantarmene con gli altri. Già mi immagino le loro facce.» finì con un sorriso folle.

Girandosi verso il colosso umano che erano l'ultimo del loro gruppo, dandogli un colpetto leggero sul petto, gli chiese: «Ehi, ragazzone. Ti va di distruggere qualcosa nei prossimi giorni?»

L'altro annuì, un po' incerto, ma con occhi che dicevano chiaramente che si fidava del suo amico: «Me piace distruggere.»

Wonderful.

Ovviamente dovevano capitare a lui i viaggiatori con tendenze distruttive. Perché questo non poteva capitare al signor Solo o Kuryakin? Anche la signorina Teller andava bene, bastava che non fosse lui a doversi occupare direttamente di questi tre.

E invece no.

Con un ulteriore sospiro stanco, si massaggiò la tempia per alleviare il mal di testa che gli stava venendo al dover essere costretto a interagire con questi tre prima di chiedere: «Posso almeno sapere i vostri nomi prima che io arrangi il nostro mezzo di trasporto per raggiungere nei prossimi giorni Berlino Est?»

Perché sì, Waverly aveva capito subito che se voleva contenere al minimo i danni che questi tre avrebbero sicuramente causato, c'era bisogno che qualcuno facesse loro da babysitter.

L'unica cosa che lo infastidiva di tutta la situazione è che avrebbe dovuto essere lui, il Capo della U.N.C.L.E, a dover far loro da babysitter per almeno i prossimi tre giorni prima che giungesse qualcuno sufficientemente competente e in alto nella catena di comando a cui avrebbe potuto mollare i tre perché li accompagnassero a Berlino Est e potessero rimanere con loro fino alla fine del loro soggiorno nel loro mondo.

«Oh, sì, giusto. Io sono Jason Todd.» si introdusse il giovanotto con il ciuffetto bianco di capelli. «Questa è Artemis.» continuò indicando verso la donna che con nonchalance poggiò la spada che portava appresso su una spalla mentre lo guardava con sguardo altero.

«E infine questo è Bizarro.» finì indicando verso la montagna umana.

Finite le presentazioni, Todd si voltò verso la vecchia spia con sguardo speranzoso: «Allora, signor Waverly, quand'è che partiamo?»

Be', una cosa era certa, per un po' non si sarebbe annoiato.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora... e con questa concludo la serie di Worlds Collaboration. E' stato bello scrivere su di loro ma oramai sono arrivata agli sgoccioli con questa storia ed è meglio che chiuda qui prima che rischi di rovinare il tutto oltre ogni dire  
Spero che i personaggi non siano stati OOC visto che è da un pezzo che non vedo o leggo niente su di loro, quindi a voi l'ardua sentenza.  
Ci vediamo presto, almeno spero, con altre nuove e vecchie storie!  
Bye Bye.
> 
> P.S: Questa storia la troverete anche su EFP Fanfiction e Fanfiction.net e Wattpad


End file.
